


咖啡

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:57:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey





	咖啡

00

周日傍晚，堂本光一在柜台前忙碌的为客人点单。这可能是他在这家咖啡店兼职的最后一天，至于这一天到底是不是最后一天，要取决于一个人。

 

那是他见到的一位新顾客。

不过也可能只是自己第一次见他。

白皮肤长发的男人，还有一点小胡子。脸蛋肉肉的，眼睛圆圆的，说话软软的。

路过他身边，还有好闻的味道。

 

 

这条街还有这样的人啊……

堂本光一心里想。

胡子和长发………

原来这么好看的吗？

男人离开店铺，径直穿过马路，走上了对面建筑通往二楼的楼梯。他抬眼看了看那块崭新的招牌——堂本律师事务所。

大学生堂本光一，借着青春期的单纯懵懂，对一个陌生的顾客一见钟情了。

 

于是从第二天开始，他就给律师事务所的收件箱里塞小纸条，上边只简单的写着两个字：“好き”。

 

 

01

他决定以这周为界限。如果那个人能发现是自己，他就不辞职了。

周二，他没来。

周三，他没来。

周四，他没来。

周五，他没来。

周六，他没来。

周日的下午，店内的客人都在享受午后祥和的气氛。只有他是气愤的，拿起笔想画男人好看的卷发，却只能画出拉面里的鱼板。

 

把纸揉成一团，今天是最后一天了，人都见不到还说什么发现不发现？

 

 

 

“你好，今天有什么推荐吗？”

“您好，今天是——”

有客人来了，他立刻起身，却收获了意外惊喜。

 

 

是那个男人——吧？

是他！

他剪头发了！

 

温柔的长发已经变成了利落的短发，上次偏中分的分法，这次直接成了偏分，多的那边长，少的那边剃青，胡子也比上次长了。

怎么看起来有些邋遢？

虽说是大夏天，但他只穿了一件白色的背心和短裤，不知道脚上是什么。完全就是一副刚从家里出来的样子。

 

男人看到柜台里的人后，稍稍愣了一下，眼神里同样写满了意外和惊喜。

 

两个人都有一瞬间，看着对方不说话。

 

 

“那就……一杯拿铁

“冰的——”

男人的声音里带着高兴，堂本光一不知道为什么，自己也跟着高兴。

 

“好的，请稍等。”

 

 

 

堂本光一从来没觉得做一杯冰拿铁这么慢，他站在柜台里不知道该干什么，低头看着收银机的键盘。男人身上好闻的味道飘了过来，自己的脸大概已经红透了吧。

 

“客人您的拿铁——”

 

“谢谢…

“你今天什么时候下班呢？”

 

“啊？”

堂本光一以为自己听错了。向四周看了一眼，确认除了他们俩没有别人。

“我吗？”

 

 

“嗯，如果有空的话，关了店门来对面二楼一起吃饭吧——”

 

堂本光一愣在那里，什么都没来得及说，只能目送着男人出门。

他是发现了吗，自己的心意。

 

 

 

 

02

堂本刚观察这个孩子很久了。

说久，其实也就是这一周而已。

 

来到新办公室的第一天的下午，被艳阳炙烤着的柏油路，看起来如同橡皮糖一样软。

他站在窗边看着即将生活的新环境。

舒爽的凉风拂过脸颊，突然一阵自行车刹车声划破耳膜。低头看到了对面楼下，骑着单车奔来的少年。

 

纤细的白衣少年，这样的距离也能看到他精致的脸庞。微长的刘海被风吹的飞了起来，一双帆布鞋带着青春的气息。过了一会，他穿着咖啡店的围裙，又出现在了堂本刚的视线里。

 

去买一杯咖啡吧——

好像有什么声音在催促自己，脚下的步子也变得轻巧。

 

这个时间点人有些多，他排在队伍的后方，目光像雷达一样四周探索着，马上就找到了在收拾桌椅的人。

男孩子低头认真的擦着桌子，他只是看了一眼，心里都觉得美滋滋。

 

 

 

那天开始，堂本刚就一直在观察少年了。

从胸牌上知道了他和自己同姓。发现了他每天下午都会来店里兼职，骑单车来的话，应该就是附近那所大学的学生了吧。还有他每晚回家都会带着店里剩下的三明治，再去隔壁的便利店买些喝的或者是杯面——大概就是晚饭了吧，怪不得那么瘦。

 

 

03

除了发现了有好感的男孩，堂本刚的新生活还有一件怪事，是楼下事务所的邮箱。

每天早晨除了报纸，还会有一张写着“好き”的小纸条被压在箱底。纸条实在太小，他差点看不到。上边的字有些歪歪扭扭的，他的第一反应是这个人肯定是个男生。

 

直到周六的晚上，他很晚才从外边回来，对面的咖啡店已经关门了。走在街上，他看到那个好看的男孩，从自己的那栋建筑一层跑出来，逃跑一样的骑着单车从身边呼啸而过。

想起了自己邮箱里的纸条，他赶忙跑过去看。果然，收件箱里躺着一张小纸条，上边甚至还有被男孩子捏出的皱纹以及他掌心的温度。

原来如此。

 

 

04

第二天，堂本刚决定去找他。

没有看到一直停放的单车，他抱着试一试的心态走进咖啡店，柜台里的人起身，果然是那个孩子。

看到对方红起来的小脸，堂本刚觉得自己稳赢。

 

在男孩子还没有给出答复的时候他就走了。

他有大人的从容，发出这样的邀请不会害羞，可还是有些害怕对方会拒绝。虽然他一直觉得人本来就是孤独的，但是如果能找到一个人相伴更好不是吗？

他很好奇男孩的反应，看这红起来的小脸蛋，有戏。

只是他不知道，堂本光一也一直在等他就是了。

 

 

听到对面店铺的关门声，堂本刚从窗户看到男孩在锁门。

明天还会有小纸条吗？

这是准备直接回去吗？

看来厨房里的炖着的一锅菜，他要一个人解决了。

 

 

正这么想着，就传来了敲门声。

 

“打扰了……”

是男孩，羞涩的红着脸。

堂本刚笑得开心，小虎牙都露了出来，看得堂本光一心里痒。

怎么连虎牙都这么可爱。

 

 

“进来吧～我做了‘堂本锅’，不知道合不合你的胃口。”

 

堂本光一心里好多问题，不知道先问哪一个。

算了，不问了。

律师肯定不是坏人吧。

 

 

堂本律师自己命名的“堂本锅”很好吃，意外的是自己喜欢的口味。他吃了好几碗菜和米饭，直到打了一个饱嗝才放下筷子。

 

 

“光一…可以这么叫你吗？”

堂本刚看着吃到肚皮鼓起来的男孩，问他。

“你为什么会来呢？”

 

 

“…你叫我了啊……”

这个人一定是在明知故问的逗自己，可恶的大人啊。

 

 

“那光一，你以后关了店门都来我这里吃饭吧——”

这让堂本光一有些不懂了，什么意思？

“虽然我可能有时候忙起来没时间做饭，不过多少算有个地方做饭，你就不用再去吃哪些垃圾食品了。”

看到堂本光一还是愣着，堂本刚起身坐到他旁边。

“小纸条是你写的——”

说完从餐桌下方拿了出来。

堂本光一看到那一个个字迹，全部都能想起来，自己是什么时候在哪里写下的。

羞红了脸。

所以这就是成年人的告白吗？

暗恋被本人发现了，怎么办，在线等，急。

 

 

“所以说，你每天晚上过来吃饭好吗？”

所以说，和我交往好吗？

男人像温柔的水。

 

 

“好啊～”

当然好了。

男孩像清爽的风。

 

 

05

堂本光一当然没有辞职了。

这天骑着单车去往咖啡店的路上，篮子里放着他刚买来的新鲜蔬菜，今晚给剛先生做什么好吃的呢？

夏天的阳光一如既往的绚烂，路边杂货店的音响唱着——こんな好きな人に出逢う季節二度とない…

 

 

 

 

感谢看到这里的你

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
